Go to Mall
by Saiyajin-Ohime-Thunder
Summary: The Detective Boys want to sleep in the hotel of a mall. They coincidence met Ran Mouri in the bookstore and she joined the detective boys to sleep in the hotel. And Detective Boys met some problems, like Kaito Kid and Black Organization! Read&Reviews!
1. Detective Boys are on Holidays!

**Disclaimer: I DO not own Detective Conan.**

This is my first story, I hope you like it. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Detective Boys are on Holidays!

Elementary School Teitan, 08.00 a.m. April 30th.

Early in the morning, Conan and his friends were in school. They are in class 2B, listening to Kobayashi-sensei long explain about Biology. Conan and Haibara were bored, they prop up their chin. Mitsuhiko, Ayumi and Genta were confused, their forehead was furrowed. When Kobayashi-sensei was on the middle of the lesson, the principal knocking the door. Haibara and Conan was out from their fantasy, and hurried fold their hands and gazed at the principal. The principal stood up in front of Kobayashi's table and start talking.

"Greetings! May I have your attention please? I'm going to announce to all of you. Tomorrow is the first day of the month, since we finished the exam, we're going to have a long holiday for 1 week." said the principal to the students and the students are happy and shout out "Yaaaay!"

After the school ends, Conan and Haibara walking to Prof. Agasa's house with Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi tailing them. Conan sighed, because he knew that someone tailing him. Haibara ignored Conan and keep walking with her hands in her pocket of the pants. When Conan and Haibara going to turn to the left, Conan spun around and Ayumi, Genta & Mitsuhiko were hiding behind pole. Haibara spun around too and waited.

"Stop playing hide and seek guys! We absolutely know you guys were there behind the pole!" said Conan, he pointing to the pole.

"Yep, I can see their shadows behind the pole." said Haibara, she flickered her eyes.

And then Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko show their funny and cute faces.

* * *

They explained that they have a plan what to do on their holidays. Their plan was to beg to Prof. Agasa, to accompany them to the new mall around Tokyo. Then the Detective Boys agreed. As they arrived at Prof. Agasa's house, Conan open the door and entered to the room, from behind Haibara also entered and stood beside Conan. Conan and Haibara's friends also entering and rushing to Prof Agasa that sitting on the chair.

"Prof. Agasa, can we go to mall tomorrow? Please!" beg Ayumi, she set a cute face.

"Well, aren't you guys going to school tomorrow?" asked Prof. Agasa, and stand up from the chair.

"The principal said we're gonna have holiday for 1 week. So please accompany us!" said Mitsuhiko.

"Well, tomorrow huh? I'll think of it. You guys already told your parents about this?" asked Prof. Agasa, he smirked evil.

"Sorry, it's not working Prof. Agasa!" said Genta, he shake his head.

"Huh?" said Prof. Agasa, he confused.

"Genta meant, we already told our parents. And even more, we told them that we're gonna sleep in the hotel of the mall for 1 week." Explain Mitsuhiko, he moved his hands.

"(Hey! I never told you guys to sleep there!)" murmuring Prof. Agasa, he chortled.

"So? P-L-E-A-S-E!" ask Ayumi, she tried begging.

"Okay! You guys win! Now you guys sleep in your own house, tomorrow we'll go!" said Prof. Agasa, he little relieved to say that.

"Sir, yes sir!" said Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko.

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko walked toward the door and get back to their own house. After that Prof. Agasa get back to sitting on the chair and sighed. Conan and Haibara walked closer to Prof. Agasa. Then Haibara decided to make a cup of tea for Prof. Agasa.

"Here's the tea." said Haibara, Prof. Agasa acceptance the tea.

"Prof. Agasa... I think I know why you don't want to go." said Conan.

"You know?" said Prof. Agasa, he drink his tea.

"You want to online with your computer right?" said Conan.

"Well, excellent deduction my boy!" said Prof. Agasa.

"Anyway Professor, can I sleep here?" asked Conan.

"Why?" asked Haibara, she spun around to Conan.

"Don't tell me... You don't like Ran Mouri anymore..." said Prof. Agasa,with his deduction.

"Wrong! Because I already tell Ran-neechan about this." said Conan.

"Well, fine go ahead!" said Prof. Agasa, he get back to his online games.

* * *

When the morning comes, Prof. Agasa wake up first and packing his things. Haibara wake up second, she yawning and sitting on the sofa. When Conan wake up, he opened the door and he suprised by Saguru Hakuba. Conan face was frantic and back to normal. Prof. Agasa explained that Hakuba wanted to come with us too. And when Conan getting his tooth brush and toothpaste, he was suprised again by Heiji Hattori. Haibara said that Heiji want to come with us too. When Conan is getting ready, he was suprised by Makoto Kyogoku.

"Don't tell me, he want to go with us too?" ask Conan.

"Right!" said Haibara.

"It's more fun, if more people right?" said Prof. Agasa.

"(Yeah! But we'll get much trouble if they come.)" Conan murmuring, and sighed.

"Don't worry! They won't make trouble." said Prof. Agasa.

"(You read my mind...)" Conan murmuring.

Soon as they waited, Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko arrived and Prof. Agasa explain there is more people that will come with us. Then Ayumi, Genta and Mitshiko agreed. After that all of them put their things in the car.

"I can't believe, you guys have many things like these..." said Conan.

"Hmph! Prof. Agasa invited us to come you know!" said Heiji.

"Hey, we better get inside!" said Hakuba

After that they all getting in the car, Prof. Agasa the one who drive the car. Beside it Haibara sitting on the front, Conan and the gang sit on the middle. And the teenager sitting behind the car.

"I think we're like a homely people... isn't? We're going to sleep in the hotel just for one week, so that's mean we are homely people huh?" said Makoto.

"Right!" said Detective Boys.

And all of them are on their way to the mall!

**To be continued....**

* * *

**Talk Show!**

**Conan: I think there will be much trouble waiting for us!**

**Haibara: I'm enjoying myself.**

**Ayumi: Yaay! This going to be fun!**

**Mitsuhiko: By the way Genta-kun, looks like you brought many things.**

**Genta: Yeah! All of them are Food.**

**Heiji: What mall we're going anyway?**

**Makoto: Orchid Garden.**

**Hakuba: Wow! Looks like pretty expensive! What is the name of the hotel there?**

**Agasa: It called Gold Hotel!**

**This is my first story so please reviews! **


	2. A Coincidence

Previously: The Detective Boys are on holiday, so they want to go to Mall and sleep in the hotel of the Mall. Heiji, Hakuba and Makoto called by Prof. Agasa to join them. Now, they are on their way to the mall with Prof. Agasa's car.

Chapter 2: A Coincidence

**Conan POV**

In the car, it was as silent as grave. I've tried many times to make everyone talk. Heiji, Makoto, and Hakuba are looking at each other. Ayumi is playing with her dolls, Mitsuhiko is drinking, Genta is eating, I am yawning, Haibara is looking at the road outside of the car. As I reached my brown bag to get may PSP, Genta start talking.

"Hey Conan, you brought your PSP, right?" said Genta, it's just like he after my PSP.

"Off course." I said, I grab my PSP from my bag.

"Oh, yeah. I bought my NDS too!" said Ayumi, she hurried opened her bag and start digging.

"Aww, man. I forgot to bring my gameboy..." said Mitsuhiko, he disappointed.

"You guys better becareful with those NDS and PSP, or you'll lost it." said Haibara.

"Heee... you guys can't live without games huh?" said Heiji, he giggled.

"What are you talking about Heiji? I also brought something, it was my iPOD. I can't be comfortable without this." said Makoto, he showing to Heiji his iPOD.

"What? No way! Is that means you still a kid...?" said Heiji, he envious to Makoto's things.

"It is impossible he still a kid Heiji. I brought my laptop too, you know." said Hakuba.

"Are you serious? Then..." said Heiji, his face turned red.

"Yeah, maybe you're the weird one, heiji-neechan." said Genta, his head turn around and look at Heiji. After that Mitsuhiko replied.

"No, maybe because he is very poor." said Mitsuhiko, he chuckled.

"If that so, that means Kazuha-neechan have a boyfriend that poor. Then when Kazuha married with Heiji, Kazuha one-chan will be sad and they will divorce. The End" said Ayumi.

"Poor, Kazuha one-chan." I said.

"DON'T MAKE AN IMPOSIBBLE STORY LIKE THAT IDIOT!" said Heiji, his head explosive.

Author Note: Sorry Heiji, it can happen. Because this is fanfiction...

"Heiji, please calm down! You make me lost my concetration." said Prof. Agasa, he glanced on Heiji's face by the mirror in the car.

"It's not me! They are the one who---" before Heiji could finished his words Haibara cut his words. "Shhh..." Be quiet, said Haibara.

"Anyway, Makoto nee-chan is lucky have a rich girl like Sonoko-onesan." said Mitsuhiko.

"It's Sonoko-obasama to me." said Genta.

"Hehehe..." Makoto Chortled.

"Grr...." Heiji, angry.

They talked-talked and talked... I can't imagine how angry Hattori is... Many times they dozed off, because the mall is very far away. But I never doze off, because I sleep very comfortable last night. I adjusting my glasses, I have a hunch, we'll met something interesting there. I hope so...

* * *

Well, one hour later we arrived at the mall. We parking our car in basement G8. After that we get inside the mall and start exploring. We decided to go to book store first, I stepped inside the bookstore and I see around. In there it was glamorous, even the AC is really cold. There is also fan that ruffled my hairs. After we walked around comics a bit, I noticed a man that I didn't expecting to see. He is litting his cigarette.

"Uncle?" I startled. Then a dame beside him showed up.

"Conan-kun? Why are you here?" ask Ran.

"You guys..." said Kogoro, his face looks didn't happy to see us here.

"Hehehe... what are you guys doing here exactly?" ask Sonoko. She showed up and walking toward Detective Boys and noticed Makoto. Her face become very red.

"What are you doing here Sonoko?" ask Makoto, he pulled out his earphone from his ears.

Sonoko silent. Then Kazuha comes by, she walked toward Sonoko and saw a black skin man (Heiji). Then Kazuha couldn't said anything, Sonoko and Kazuha silently. Hakuba stood up between Heiji and Makoto, he looked at Heiji and Makoto and start asking.

"What is exactly going on?" he asked.

"Actually, we're here to buy the discount books. After that we got case here." said Ran, she pointed where Inspector Megure, Miwako, Shiratori, Takagi and Chiba.

Then we explained what are we doing here too.

"You guys lucky, want to sleep in the hotel." Sonoko said.

And suddenly a glasses woman walking toward us.

"E-Eri?" said Uncle Kogoro.

"Eh? What are you doing here?" said Eri.

"Wow! What a coincidence!" said Ran.

That woman was Eri Kisaki, she is uncle Kogoro's wife. So, Ran planned to get them together again? I think it won't work. After that, Uncle Kogoro and Aunt Eri fighting with their mouth. It was so loud in the Book Store, even the librarian avoid us step by step. And then Inspector Megure come to Kogoro to ask him.

"Oooi! Mouri-kun! Do you figure it out already? Who's the culprit?" said Megure, he shout out from the cashier.

But Kogoro didn't hear it. He is still fighting with his wife.

".........." Inspector Megure silent on them.

They keep Fighting, there is no end.

"I don't think I should get involved... I don't WANT to be involved either..." said Inspector Megure and get back to his job.

Because uncle Kogoro can't take the case, then I, Hakuba and Heiji walked toward the cops and saw Inspector Megure and their servants. Their servants was Takagi, Miwako, Chiba, and Shiratori. We asked Inspector Megure about the case, and get started.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Skipping The Case------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the case, Detective Boys, Prof. Agasa, Heiji, Hakuba and Makoto walked separate ways from Kogoro and etc. Ran Mouri join them sleep in the hotel, because she never sleep in the hotel before. And we're on the way to the hotel...

**To be continued....**

* * *

**Talk Show!**

**Conan: Now we're in the hotel.**

**Haibara: Right, let's just book some room.**

**Prof. Agasa: There is 5 bed in one room... so...**

**Heiji: I'll book a room for all of us then.**

**Detective Boys: I think you mean 2 rooms!**

**Makoto: Ran you want to stay with us? (Too bad it isn't Sonoko...)**

**Ran: Off Course! I think it'll be fun. Do you mind?**

**Hakuba: Not at all! More people make interesting.**

* * *

**Reviews Please! I hope you like this chapter!**


	3. Room No 1412!

Previously: The Detective Boys are on holidays for one week, they are going to sleep in the hotel, with Heiji, Hakuba, Makoto and Prof. Agasa. Ran is the one who met them in the book store, it was a coincidence. Then Ran invited by Prof. Agasa to join them.

Chapter 3: Room No. 1412!

**Conan POV**

Hotel, 09.00 p.m.

After Hattori books two rooms for all of us, the receptionist gave us the keys. After that we enter the lift and waiting. We out from the lift at 6th floor, The Detective Boys in room 1410. And the rest of them in room 1411, it was in front of room 1410. Genta and Mitsuhiko walked toward the window of the room and they look out of the window. The sky was dark, Ayumi plopped herself to the bed, I and Haibara also plopped on the other beds.

"Hey, what will we do for today? Playing Games? Online? Read Mangas? Or others?" said Ayumi, she raised her hands.

"Let's just stay here for today. We'll start the great day tomorrow." said Haibara, she looks exhausted and wrapped herself with the blanket.

"Oh come on! Don't say that." said Mitsuhiko, he is energetic.

"Haibara was right. Let's just sleep for today, okay?" I said, I give them my best smile.

"Well, okay then..." said Genta, he muttered.

* * *

The next day, it was nice weather. The weather was cloudly so the sun's can't make my skin like Heiji. I wish there is no storm or rain today. We're out of our room, at 08.00 a.m. in the morning, we closed the door and I keep my key in my pocket. We go down to 1st floor by lift and go to the backyard. We saw Prof. Agasa and the others waiting for us. All of us changing clothes except Prof Agasa and Haibara. After that Mitsuhiko pushed Genta and then... SPLASH! Genta falled to the pool.

"Hey! That's dangerous you know!" said Genta.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." said Mitsuhiko.

"I think you're doing it intentional, Mitsuhiko-kun." said Ayumi, she narrowed her eyes.

"Do you want to swim to Haiba----" before I could finished, she cut my words.

"I'll Pass!" she said, she stayed with Prof. Agasa, they keep our clothes and things save.

I think she really dissapointed about our plan to swim here. When I and Detective Boys swimming until 10.00 a.m. everyone out already. But I still playing with the water. After that, I change my clothes again and get back to my room and then...

"Atchoo!" I was sneezing.

"Are you alright, Conan-kun?" said Ran, he barging to our room, with worries.

"I'm alright, Please don't worry about me sis." I said.

* * *

Then Ran walked back to her room, after that the Detective Boys are playing games. I out of the room for lunch, because everyone already had their lunch when I was in the pool. I accidentally eavesdropping to room 1412. Room 1412 was next to room 1410, I heard a girl and boy voice, they are in a fight. I heard they are talking...

"Kaito! Don't keep teasing me! It doesn't matter if my father can't capture Kaito Kid!" said the girl from inside, I get interested of her words... she said 'kaito'? Could it be Kaito Kid? But I can't decided that just yet, because he talking to Kaito about Kaito Kid, maybe it's the different Kaito. After all I still can figure out Kaito Kid... His face just like mine.

"Aoko! Stop mopping me with those mop!" said the boy.

Should I leave? Or I pretend to be missing and ask them the way? What a dilemma... that's a trouble task, I think I should ask Hattori about this first. I adjusted my glasses and narrowed my eyes. I eat my lunch and get back to my room. I saw Hattori was there, I walked toward Hattori that stood up on the corner of the room. He bend his knees and hearing me out, I explained everything. Hattori didn't know anything, and then I noticed that Hakuba eavesdropping our conversation. I looked at his face, he is getting engrossed.

"Hmph, Conan-kun lately I got a envelope from Inspector Nakamori." said Hakuba, he showed and handed me the envelope. I read it, it says:

_I'm going to steal Lord Of The Rings that in the security room on 1st floor. You better be preapare before face me, because I'm near to that hotel. I will definetely steal it!_

_BY Kaito Kid 1412!_

I close the envelope and handed it to Hakuba.

"Hey, you don't mean?" I said, I looked up at Hakuba.

"Don't tell me, this isn't true!" said Hattori, his face is little twitchy.

"I wish I could but I can't. Because this envelope is the key of this mystery." said Hakuba.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked, with a kid cute voice.

"I don't think so. But I think we have to see the interior of the house." said Hattori

* * *

As my glasses gleamed, Ran stomped in our room.

"Conan-kun, I brought you a doctor." said Ran.

"Eh? Where?" I said.

When Ran called the doctor to get in, I mumbled (You really didn't have to do this Ran) Ran pull the doctor in, and the doctor was...

"Professor Araide?" I startled.

"This mystery going to be hard, if maybe Kaito Kid disguise to one of us." Heiji whispered to Hakuba, he whispered to me to.

After that I checked by Araide-sensei, that reminds me about black organitation. Oh, today I have many enemies and foes, I hope I can rest for a bit. I finished checked by Araide, so now everyone back to their rooms, now there is just us, the Detective Boys. I explained to all of them about Kaito Kid, all of them ready to help I, Hakuba and Heiji to capture the thief.

"Looks like you'll need a plenty of rest..." said Haibara.

"Uh-Okay..." I closed my eyes.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Talk Show!**

**Conan: I wonder what will happens next!**

**Genta: Watch out Conan! You'll be killed by the thief!**

**Mitsuhiko: Genta-kun, this is not a drama or something.**

**Ayumi: Ai-chan, do you sleep last night? You're yawning.**

**Haibara: Nope, I watched Lord Of The Ring movie...**

**Heiji: What?**

**Hakuba: Prof. Agasa we are going to catch the thief so keep your eyes on Ran and Makoto.**

**Prof. Agasa: Leave to me!**

**Ran: Hehehe! Makoto let's play again.**

**Makoto: Sure! Playing big 2,5 is fun right?**

* * *

**Reviews Please!**

* * *


	4. Canceled!

Previously: The Detective Boys are on holidays, they are going to sleep in the hotel with Heiji, Hakuba and Makoto that invited by Prof. Agasa. Ran coincidence met them, and joined their adventures. Conan accidentally eavesdropped to the room that next to them, he realized it was Kaito Kid inside the room. The Detective Boys, Hakuba, and Heiji are on their way to catch him.

Author's note: Before reading, make sure to read it in a good distance in a well lit room. Enjoy!~

* * *

Chapter 4: Canceled!

**Conan POV**

The morning sun threw golden streaks across the slate gray sky, its warmth welcome after the frigid night. I out from my bed, and walked toward the sink. I washed my face and wiping it with my towel. After that I waking the others up and we getting ready. We stomped out from our room and head to the restaurant for breakfast. I looked around and my eyes resting on Ran that sat on the chair. We started to eat, and then we get back to our room. Hakuba, Heiji and the Detective Boys are started to planning something.

Hotel, room 1410, 07.00 a.m.

"Ok, here's the plan..." Hakuba whispering his ideas to us. We understood and nodding.

And then we realized that Genta didn't with us.

"Hey, where is Genta-kun?" asked Ayumi, she looked around.

"He probably still in the restaurant." I said, I shrugged my shoulder.

"How can you tell?" said Haibara, she stood up beside me.

"Off course, a kid like him didn't know any dangerous situation." I said, I narrowed my eyes.

"I'll call him." said Mitsuhiko.

Mitsuhiko pulled out his detective badge, and calling Genta. They start talking, after some conversation Mitsuhiko hung up. And he said to us "Genta 'll be here soon." Soon? How long soon will take? I muttered. Then we wait... wait.... and wait... after one hour, we heard the door creaked. Genta stood up with a popcorn in his left hand and a coca cola in his right hand. He stomped in the room and looking at us.

"Genta-kun, we aren't camping..." said Mitsuhiko, he disappointed.

"Sorry, everyone already here huh?" asked Genta, he eat popcorns.

"Off course, you're the one---- No, I mean you're the ONLY one who left behind." said Ayumi

"I'm sorry." said Genta, he muttered.

"Forgiveness accepted." said Hakuba.

"Thanks!~ So, what's the plan?" asked Genta.

"We don't want any repeat, because maybe Kaito Kid is watching or hearing us from somewhere. Just follow our lead Genta." I said.

"Then about the plan A, I and Heiji will at the corridor guarding. You guys can go anywhere with a crowd people. And don't forget to disguise using these costumes." said Hakuba.

"Sir, yes sir!" said Detective Boys.

"Don't mess it up, okay?" said Heiji, he winked.

"Okay!" said Detective Boys.

Then Hakuba and Heiji walked around corridor, they were guarding.

"Hey guys! Let's work too!" said Mitsuhiko.

"Yeah, let's go! I believe we can do it!" I said.

"We? What do you mean by we?" Haibara said.

"Eh?" I said.

"I want to stay guard in my room, well... you guys can go ahead." said Haibara, she reached a remote and watched Animax channel. The show was Keroro Gunso...

"Well, okay then." I said.

* * *

Then all of us stomped out to corridor and looking for the place that full of people. Ayumi has no idea, Mitsuhiko has no idea too. Well, Genta might be didn't have any idea too, I guess it's only depend on me. I think we should go to room 1412 to investigate. But before I open my mouth, Genta has an idea. It was...............Then Ayumi and Mitsuhiko agreed, I also agreed to, because there is no need to rush. Afterwards we arrived at the place that Genta told us, we get in with our disguises. There was so cold with the AC, and the air so crisp. We move to one table and the chairs was four. What a coincidence...

Restaurant, 08.30 a.m.

"Genta-kun, why we are in a restaurant again?" Ayumi asked.

"Well, it's a perfect place isn't?" he eating and he lift up his foot and placed it on the chair.

"Genta-kun, you shouldn't do that! This is a restaurant not a small shop or something!" Mitsuhiko whispered.

"Sorry, but I enjoyed to be like this! Well, since Conan paid all the cost, I won't be getting advice from the waiter or waitress." said Genta, he eat a fried chicken.

"Ooh... I see. (How dare you said that!?)" I tried to be like a child, and throw my best smile on them.

"Waiter! I order a Pizza please!" Genta raised his hand.

"(Again??? Ooh, I hope I have much money...)" I thinking.

20 minutes later....

"Waiter! I order a fried rice please!" Genta shout out.

"(Another? Is this day my bad luck?)" I narrowed my eyes, and sighed.

20 minutes later....

"Waiter! I order a fried noodles please!" Genta ordered.

"(Calm down Kudo, Calm down!)" I echoed that word everytime.

20 minutes later...

"AAAh! I'm full." said Genta.

"It's all cost: $160.000.000!" said the waiter.

The waiter handed me the bill.

"($160.000.000!? Does God hate me!?)" I handed the money.

"Sorry..." Genta muttered.

"Ah... Don't worry..." I said.

* * *

Corridor, 10.00 a.m.

When we get back to the corridor, we found Hakuba and Heiji stood up on the middle of the room. Their face looks so pale and we just remembered that we forgot to capture Kaito Kid. Then Hakuba and Heiji noticed us so fast, we frozen and walked nearer to them slowly. They sighed and told us that Kaito Kid is canceled his appointment to get the rings. Hakuba and Heiji know that Kaito Kid canceled his appointment, because Haibara told them that the rings is cursed. So, the Detective Boys back to their room... what a exhausted day...

"Hhhh... Kaito Kid didn't come..." Ayumi sighed, she getting depressed.

"Don't be mad, at least we have fun didn't we?" Genta smiled.

"(What do you mean!?)" I thinking.

"Haibara what's wrong? Your face is pale!" Mitsuhiko asked, as he closed the window.

"N-nothing, don't worry I'm fine." Haibara coughed.

I narrowed my eyes, when it's 12.00 p.m. we (Except Genta) walked out of the hotel and go to restaurant to get some lunch. Genta already having lunch too much so he stayed with Ran and Makoto. They are playing Big 2,5. I stomped in the restaurant and eat. After that around 1.00 p.m. I asked Haibara.

"Hey, why you're so pale?" I asked.

I realized that Haibara shoulder getting down a little.

"Actually... I being watched." said Haibara.

"What?"

**To be continued.....**

* * *

**Huffff..... finnaly I finished my 4th chapter... it's need a long time. Well I hope you like this chapter! ^0^ REVIEWS please! =^0^= The next chapter the black organization will appeared! Be preapared! I'll probably update the next chapter soon. ~v~**


	5. Black Organization

Previously: Conan and the Detective Boys are on holidays they want to sleep at the hotel, they accidentally met Ran at the bookstore and she joined. In the hotel there is room 1412, Conan knew it was Kaito Kid inside. But they failed to hunt Kaito, because of Genta. Then Haibara said to Conan that she is being watched all this time.

Author's note: I hope you like this chapter! Read and Reviews please! =^0^=

* * *

Chapter 5: Black Organization!

**Conan POV**

I was shocked because heared Haibara being watched. I know the one who Haibara talking about is the Black Organization. It makes my entire body rigid at the moment, I getting engrossed and my glasses is gleamed. I and the Detective Boys were on the hallway to get back to our room. Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko are speaks each other, they didn't heared what I and Haibara were talking about.

I saw Haibara's entire body are shivering and I took a deep breath. I think why Haibara shivering is because the Black Organization were here. As I reached my shoes, to turn on the electric and getting ready when shoot the ball. I noticed someone following us and it was a man. I narrowed my eyes and started to think fast to get out from here. But I was distracted because we have no time to think the way out. Then I get closer to Haibara and I whispered at her.

"Don't turn around Haibara, Let's just pretending." I whispered.

Haibara just nodded at me and I start to walking toward Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi.

"Hey guys! Do you want to play marathon?" I asked with a happy smile.

"Off Course! Where will we start?" Ayumi asked at me.

"Then we start from here until you guys arrived at the first floor by that stairs, and if I catch you guys, I win." I stood up between them.

"Alright!" said Mitsuhiko.

"Let's start then!" Genta count down and they all start running.

Then Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko running to the first floor and left I and Haibara behind. Afterwards, I spun around and I going to revealed the one who follow us.

"There is no need to hide, Vermouth!" I said.

Then the woman with gray hair and gun in her right hand appeared from behind the trash.

"How do you know it's me?" asked Vermouth.

"Off Course! I'm a Detective... I recognized your footsteps." I said.

"Is that so?" Vermouth aimed a gun at me.

I only put my hands in my pockets and tried to buying time by revealed my deduced. Even it lunch time, but there is no one who pass the hallway there. Then I turn on the electric on my shoes. And I started to hit her 7 times, with my hands in my pockets. Then Vermouth always dodged it to the right place. And as long as I buying time, then Heiji and some cops arrived at the hall. Vermouth asked "Why?" Because I was sending Heiji a mail with my cellphone when my hands in my pocket. Haibara stopped shivering and take a cover behind me. At the moment I thought I'm going to win, but... Gin appeared with flashlight that is so bright. And all of them was gone, the cops heared my explanation and confirmed it just an accident.

* * *

Then, I and Haibara arrived at first floor with Heiji to look for those black organization. I looked around the first floor, there were many booths. I keep my eagle eye to looked around, I hope I found the Black Organization. Then Heiji talked to me "Beyond what you see..." Heiji muttered. I think I have heard that word from Dis*** Channel or something. Afterwards I spinning around to search Black Organization, and my eyes glanced on a big bottom. I realized the one who has that somekind of thing is only Genta. I also saw Ayumi and Mitsuhiko appeared beside Genta, Ayumi put her hands to her hips and Mitsuhiko fold his hands. Genta turned around at me, and they look serious.

"What's the matter guys?" I asked.

Ayumi pursed her lips and start talking "You said, you want to play with us didn't you?"

"Oh... well." Conan muttered.

"And the second! Why didn't you told us that you getting involved with a case?" Mitsuhiko narrowed his eyes.

I tried to explained to them but they didn't understand the meaning of death. They still want to follow me around until they felt satisfied with it. When I and Detective boys plus Heiji stood up at the parking area, Haibara got back shivering again. I faster told Heiji about that and he called the cops. Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi are also search for man in black coat but they didn't know anthing about it. When the cops arrived and also look around, one of the cops found someone next to the Daih**** car. It was Vodka, and he killed the cop with his gun. I reached my shoes and shoot it to Vodka, Vodka was unconcious. I thought I will win, because Vodka was surrounded by the cops, but... Another Black Organization appeared, it was so many of them around 40. Hattori running at me and whispered, "Are we the one who surrounded?" I was smiled a little bit, but I angry to Hattori because he left Haibara behind with no one guard her. I was mad at Hattori but there is no time for that. I wish Prof. Agasa was here to guard Haibara. Talking about Haibara, I remembered about the Detective Boys. They also captured by the Black Organization. I sighed and the cops with the Black Organization starting to shoot each other. Heiji whispered at me again "Wow! Another war!". I can't believe Hattori still can grinned at the time like this. I narrowed my eyes, and...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I finnaly finished this chapter! I hope you will like it Ladies and Gentleman! ^_^ Sorry for the sooo short story!**

**Reviews please! =^0^= I know some of you must be curious what will happen next right? I will be sure updating soon.**

**Why Heiji energetic and grinned when surrounded by Black Organization is still mystery! The answer is in next chapter! =^v^=**


	6. Magical Princess! Holy Up!

Previously: Conan and the Detective Boys are on holidays they want to sleep at the hotel, they accidentally met Ran at the bookstore and she joined. In the hotel there is room 1412, Conan knew it was Kaito Kid inside. But they failed to hunt Kaito, because of Genta. Then Haibara said to Conan that she is being watched all this time. And now they all were being surrounded by the Black Organization. Is there any way out?

A/N: RnR Please!~ Sorry for taking very looong time to update.

* * *

Chapter 6: Magical Princess! Holy Up!

**Conan POV**

It was so dark and creepy at the parking area. Off course it's so dark, because it is 8.00 p.m. already. Heiji and I were standing around the Black Organization like a statue expression. I was surrounded by Black Organization. Things weren't looking good. I don't know why, but looks like the Black Organization are going to attack us more further. I think it is because their target was Haibara. I have to be more careful and ignore Hattori grinning, that's make me feeling sick. Ugh, I hate a situation like this one. The cops also died one by one, second by second. Just as I was about to think the way out, I noticed Prof. Agasa invention near Heiji right ear. It's Earring Cellphone! I figured it out! Heiji called someone. As I getting calmed and join Heiji grinning I gripped Heiji trousers and he bend his knees.

"Who are you calling to?" I whispered.

"FBI." Heiji smiled.

With that answer, I'm feeling more refreshing and my glasses gleamed. I smiled like a guy in my father novel. Soon FBI and Inspector Megure with his subordinates, arrived with a cool style. But it's still impossible to win this... because the Black Organization also improved. Ran and Makoto also come to us, they waved and punch Black Organization. Ran using his Shinning Wizard technique! But it's still not the end. They are all so much, there were bunches of them.

"Heiji! Have any plan?" I said, with a teasing tune.

"Nope, what should we do?" Heiji twitchy.

After three until five seconds Heiji realized how to destroy them all! He said we must buying time with their attention so the cops wouldn't die. Then we started to act.

"Heiji-neechan, that earring phone didn't look suits you." I said, as I pointed Hattori right ear.

"Why not? It's so suits for a charming guy like me!" Heiji said.

"(I'm not gonna lost to your words! Plus, I don't think your face is charming.) No, Heiji-niichan, I mean your dark skin that make it isn't suit you." I teasing again.

"(I'm not going to lose either. But now he is making me mad!) Don't tease me like that idiot!" Heiji shouted.

After that I looked around and I saw Black Organization paying attention to us. Then I asked Heiji next plan.

"So? What we will do next?" I whispered.

"I... don't know..." Heiji scratching his head.

"What? I thought you figured it out through!" I shouted.

"Why do you think A guy like me will figured it out?" Heiji shouted.

* * *

**Ayumi POV**

Mitsuhiko, Haibara, Genta and I were captured by the Black Organization. By seeing Conan and Heiji-neechan fight, the Black coat man careless and we're running away toward uncle Takagi and the others. After that the Detective Boys started to take some action without Haibara or Conan. Because we planning to do with ourself power. Afterwards, I realized that to beat those Black coat man. I whispered to Mitsuhiko and Genta. I was planning to use Prof. Agasa new inventions, it was used when we're in trouble. Back then after we begging Prof. Agasa to go to mall, Prof. Agasa give a small chest for the three of us (Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko).

**Flashback**

When it was no Conan and Haibara around, Prof. Agasa give us a small chest. The small chest colour was red with some sparkling gold. I hold it and open it with a curious feeling. There were cute necklace with beautiful red stone in it, a nice and cool bracelet with yellow stone in it, and the last a good looking ring with a blue stone inside it. The three of us gazed at it with a sparkling eyes. I wonder how it works, so I was going to ask Prof. Agasa how to use it.

"Hakase, how to use these?" I asked.

"You should wear one for each of you." Prof. Agasa explained.

I'm wearing the cute necklace, Genta wearing the bracelet, and Mitsuhiko wearing the ring.

"And then?" I asked.

"When you're really in the big trouble these things will sparkling and... well you know the rest..." Prof. Agasa said.

"What's the rest? What should we do?" I asked again.

"Well, you'll know soon or later." Prof. Agasa said.

Mitsuhiko, Genta and I looked each other with narrowed eyes.

"Ayumi-chan... how do you think it will work?" Mitsuhiko asked, as he looked at the ring.

"Who knows? What about you Genta-kun?" I asked.

"Maybe we can destroy the world!" said Genta, he is so energetic and scary.

Mitsuhiko and I sweatdropped.

"Genta-kun, these are not connecting with Keroro Gunso anime that wanted to destroy the Earth." Ayumi said.

"Maybe we can use it for our science project." Mitsuhiko imagining.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, what if we can use this for make a death people, come back to live with the science project?" Mitsuhiko explained as he drink his juice.

"SCARY!!" Genta face become pale.

"Come on Mitsuhiko! This is not Fullmetal Alchemist anime that make humans come back to live!" Ayumi said with a funny expression.

"hehehe... is that so?" Mitsuhiko said.

**End Flashback**

The situation around is still complicated to explain. Because all around is so dark, with dark man coat around. Mitsuhiko, Genta and I decided to use Prof. Agasa invention. But we can't use it if there is so much Black Coat man around, because they will interupted us. So when my eyes glanced on uncle Takagi, he was winked. I looked at him and he give me a code with his hands. It says "I'm Kaito Kid, and I will help you". Afterwards when we're ready, Kaito Kid throwing a radiance bomb. Everything around become mist. Then....

"Let's do it!" Mitsuhiko said.

"Right!" said Ayumi.

"Count me in!" Genta said.

Then my necklace shining so bright and throwing the light to the Genta's bracelet. Then, from Genta's bracelet, the light goes to Mitsuhiko and get back to me. I griped my necklace and said "Love!", then Genta said "Courage!" Afterwards, Mitsuhiko said "Hope!". Then I was holding a bow and arrow automatically. I called myself...

"Magical Princess! Holy Up!" I said.

Then when the mist come gone, I launched the arrow to the Black Organization.

"Trinity Spark!" I said.

And then...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Wow! I finnaly finished this chapter. **

**Hope you like it!^^**

**Read and Reviews please!!**


	7. Reality or Illusions?

Previously: Conan and the Detective Boys are on holidays they want to sleep at the hotel, they accidentally met Ran at the bookstore and she joined. In the hotel there is room 1412, Conan knew it was Kaito Kid inside. But they failed to hunt Kaito, because of Genta. Then Haibara said to Conan that she is being watched all this time. And then they all were being surrounded by the Black Organization. But Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko getting rid of the Black Organization. Will they success to beat them?

**A/N: This is the last chapter of 'Go to Mall'. Thanks for support me all this time.^^ :D**

* * *

Chapter 7: Reality&Illusion

**Conan POV**

Trinity Spark, the Detective Boys seems can defeated those man in black. Even it was just end so fast, I feel something wrong or missing. But, he can't remember what it is. It was morning just then. I and the others even Detective Boys are check out from the hotel. The detective boys looks sad but Haibara try to act and cheer them up. The golden sun streaks to Kogoro Mouri Agency and made uncle Kogoro's cigarette even more tastes better. And he even watching Yoko Okino video clip. This man is hopeless. I took a deep breath and went to school as I said goodbye to Ran. On the way, I met Haibara and the others around the junction traffic lights. They seem very cheer up and had a good mood. I adjusted my glasses, I'm still felt something not right. I think how can I beat those organization so fast? I thought about that as I walked at the street. Then I stride to Haibara and tell her how I was doing now. I tried to find something out from her. Maybe she could help me out.

"Haibara, do you think this a dream?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course not." Haibara looked up the sky.

I looked up the sky too and she talked again "If you think this is a dream let me pinch you." Haibara pinched me on the cheeks and then... everything goes dark.

I... woke up? What? But I'm not even opened my eyes yet. I'm also still feeling Haibara pinch anyway. But no dice, it wasn't.

"Conan-kun! When will you wake up?" Ran voice thudered to my ears.

"Aah... right. I'm wake up." I said.

"Oh, why I have to pinch you every morning to wake you up?" Ran said.

"I'll try my best Ran-neechan. I'll try to wake up early next time." I smiled.

"Oh well. Come on. You better take a bath and have some breakfast. Or else you're going to be late." Ran said, and went out.

It was all a dream? I thought. Yeah, there is no way we sleep in the hotel just for 1 week anyway. And also why Genta isn't sick when he eat all of many foods? And why we can beat the organization so EASY? And why Prof. Agasa invention can made the detective boys trasform? It's because it was a dream huh? Man, once I was relieved that the Black Organization was captured but it was just a dream? I'm so dissapointed. I sighed and threw myself to the bed again.

"CONAN-Kun! I told you to wake uuuup. Now." Ran shouted.

I hastily threw the blankets and take a bath. After I took a bath I looked at the mirror and saw my reflection. Yeah, it's just like it's going to be a normal day. I went out and ate my breakfast. After that I grabbed my bag and went down to the stairs and finnaly found myself in front of the Kogoro Mouri detective agency.

I met Haibara and the others at the traffic lights, and... wait? Could it be... this dream is to be continued? I ran at Haibara and hold her hand. We ran to back alley where the detective boys can't find us.

"Can you tell me what the hell is happen?" I release Haibara's hand.

"What do you mean?" Haibara acting.

"About Go to the mall or something like that. I know you knew something." I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah, I gave you this capsule yesterday remember?" Haibara took out a white capsule from her bag and showing it to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It was a capsule that will made someone felt happy in his dream. Don't you remember? Back then when I was gave it to you?" Haibara said.

"Umm... yeah I remember a little." I tried to remember. "You and Prof. Agasa made that capsule together and... You made me swallowed it." I said.

"You got that right. And also, actually it also can made your dreams come true. Like maybe chance for an A with that girl." Haibara said. (Note: Chance for an A meaning kiss, with Ran Mouri.)

"Wait, it can?" I shocked.

"Sure, you didn't dream about it?" Haibara's eyes getting wide.

"No, the story about I was met Ran just a coincidence." I said.

"There is no such thing as coincidence, there is only fate." Haibara spun around and went back to the Ayumi and the others direction.

"Hey, wait!" I said and ran after her.

"It's also impossible for us to beat Black Organization so easy don't you think?" Haibara said.

"I'm sure I will beat them one day." I said, wait? My dreams is to beat them one day? No way, my dreams is to be a detective. Well, whatever.

"How can you say that?" Haibara narrowed her eyes.

"I have no proof but I will through determination." I said.

Haibara smiled at me and we made our way back to the Detective Boys safely. So, that's what happen so long. But, still I wasn't so sure it was a dream because after school...

"Prof. Agasa, can we go to mall tomorrow? Please!" beg Ayumi, she set a cute face.

"Well, aren't you guys going to school tomorrow?" asked Prof. Agasa, and stand up from the chair.

"The principal said we're gonna have holiday for 1 week. So please accompany us!" said Mitsuhiko.

"Well, tomorrow huh? I'll think of it. You guys already told your parents about this?" asked Prof. Agasa, he smirked evil.

"Sorry, it's not working Prof. Agasa!" said Genta, he shake his head.

"Huh?" said Prof. Agasa, he confused.

"Genta meant, we already told our parents. And even more, we told them that we're gonna sleep in the hotel of the mall for 1 week." Explain Mitsuhiko, he moved his hands.

"(Hey! I never told you guys to sleep there!)" murmuring Prof. Agasa, he chortled.

"So? P-L-E-A-S-E!" ask Ayumi, she tried begging.

I'm getting confused because this pattern had happen before. I was confused and Haibara whispered "This is reality not Illusion." She said.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was the end! Mind to reviews?**


End file.
